Tu la intocable
by Narumi Saito
Summary: Dos hermosas almas se conocieron en un pasado pero por venganza uno de ellos muere, prometen con un último suspiro volver y lo harán hoy mañana y siempre, al conocerse dos mundos se unen y entre ellos nacerá lo hermoso en lo secreto, un hermoso fic que narra un pasado y un presente y un futuro jamas contado.


_Hola!_

 _Hace años que no escribo nada pero aquí me tienen Kawaiimente volviendo a la racha y hoy con un fandom nuevo wiii y es mi meta de volverme la reina de lo crack, vengo un una parejita de Bleach que debido a una página jejejeje me enamore y jum hay tan pocos fics de ellos que me decidí, deben saber que soy totaly multi shipper y cuando se me pego el bichito dije es hora de hacerle caso a mi conciencia jejejeje deben saber que estoy viendo Bleach y aunque aún no llego a la saga de hueco mundo, realmente estoy en la primera saga, no me maten tengo mis motivos, pero he leído tanto y una paginita me hizo la noche con mi modo shipper y comenzó, no me los puedo sacar de la cabeza, ósea el por más violento y guapetón tiene un no sé qué, que hace que lo ame y lo quiera ver jum (palabra poco decente) junto con Orihime y Ulquiorra en un trio hard, claro que también amo a Ulquiorra, ¿soy la única que sin verlos en acción los ama?, y pues aquí me tienen escribiendo en estilo barroco, ósea lleno de cosas y con palabras repetidas, al estilo de poema hecho fic jojo disfruten, léanlo y si aún se acuerdan de mí, me encantaría saber que les pareció, quiero también decirles I AM ALIVEEE, estos meses he pasado en modo de perfil bajo, jejej pero estoy vivita y coleando y aquí me tienen volviendo los pasos a lo que más amo y lo que me hace sentirme libre, algún día entenderán porque jejjeje en fin no estuve en la cárcel si es lo que piensan, hee soy acosadora pero jamás me han pillado jajjaja, en fin vamos a los que nos interesa:_

 _Fandom: Bleach_

 _Pareja: Grimmjow xOrihime_

 _Palabras del fic: 2.528_

 _Disclamber: Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen (sino Orihime terminaría con un haren de bellos arrancar (2w2) y claro casada con dos de ellos teniendo bueno lo dejo a su imaginación jejejeje), pero le pertenece al bello de Tite Kubo._

 ** _Tú, la intocable._**

Tú, la intocable, la única que tiene el aire fresco de la vida.

Entraste a nuestro mundo con varias lágrimas en tus grises ojos.

 **Tú, la intocable…**

Apareciste encantada por el cariño de proteger lo tuyo, no te importo dejar todo por cuidarlos, por mantenerlos vivos diste tu fuerza a nuestro mundo.

 **Tú, la intocable...**

Perdiste tu libertad, pero tú, ¡oh intocable mujer! te mantuviste recta y serena entre las sombras, tú la intocable llorabas pero no pedias regresar y para todos eras algo exótico y con el pasar de los tiempos te fuiste amoldando a nosotros o nosotros a ti, mujer, jamás lo sabremos ni tampoco pretendemos entenderlo, solo lo dejamos ser.

 **Tú la intocable...**

Juraste lealtad al rey de las noches, tu juramento fue tu fidelidad mas no tu corazón, pero ¡oh mujer!, nadie sabe que te paso, ¿qué te ocurrió? que perdiste el juicio y decidiste no solo darnos tu corazón, si no, tu vida misma.

 **Tú la intocable…**

Cuando tus amigos volvieron para liberarte de las sombras, una última batalla se libró ante tus ojos, muchos perdieron sus vidas y tu llorabas por los tuyos pero al ser lastimado y casi muerto tu carcelero, tu corazón ¡oh mujer! exploto en la tristeza y pocos fueron los segundos en que lloraste por nosotros, por él, por mí; tu carcelero te extendió la mano y tu ¡oh mujer! corriste a alcanzarlo, pocos saben que realmente si lo alcanzaste y lo curraste, lo libraste y una mirada fugaz me diste antes de poder siquiera respirar, quisiste ayudarme pero fuiste arrebatada y el dolor se encendió en tus pupilas, no por mí, sino por él, lo dejabas sin poderlo ayudar por completo, tus lagrimas llegaron a mí y fue mi cura, mi mayor dolor y durante meses me pregunte ¿qué me has hecho mujer?.

 **Tú la intocable…**

Todo termino aquella vez, tu juramento había terminado pero en cuanto podías ¡oh mujer liberta!, regresabas a nosotros, reconstruías todo lo bueno de nuestro mundo, todo menos al que te pidió juramento, a él lo odiabas por habernos hecho esclavos de la frialdad, pero a tu carcelero, al el ¡oh mujer! ¡como lo amabas!, se te notaba, desbordabas felicidad cuando él se acercaba, y cuando estabas a mi lado reconstruyendo algo reías como una pequeña, nos amabas, al él y a mí, entendía el por qué a él, pero a mí, ¿por qué me amabas mujer?, ¿por qué yo perdía toda fuerza y derrochaba ternura cuando te observaba?,¿ por qué inclusive te trataba con tanto respeto y con miedo de hacerte daño?, con el tiempo entendí tu secreto, no podías odiar, no sabías lastimar y una de tus debilidades era que aprendías a amar con un corazón limpio, eras sincera y me amabas como si yo fuese tu hermano o tu pariente, o alguien importante, me tenías respeto y fe, ¡oh mujer!, que pecado era tenerte cerca y que duro

mantenerme al margen de ti, ¿por qué siempre me observaste?, dulces inviernos pasaste con nosotros pero tu tiempo estaba al límite y todos lo sabíamos, morirías en un lugar lejano y descansarías para siempre, pero te negabas, y con tus poderes cambiaste de destino y arrojándote a los brazos de tu carcelero te uniste a él, convirtiéndote en la única mujer viva esposa de un espada, nos alegraste con la presencia de un bultito en tu vientre, ¡oh mujer intocable!, te volviste más distante de mí, pero más cercana a todos nosotros y antes de nacer esa criatura, renaciste convirtiéndote en una de nosotros, adquiriendo grandes habilidades.

 **Tú, la intocable**

Te volviste inalcanzable para mí, pero tu pequeña criatura, una hija de la que llaman Eva, me tomo cariño, era pequeña cuando el desastre ocurrió, al tu renacer ¡oh gloriosa mujer! un odiado enemigo se aprovechó de tu luz e hizo daños a nuestro ahora encantador mundo, hueco mundo dejo de ser hueco cuando tu regresaste, los arrancar nos estábamos trasformando, adquiriendo algo que tu mujer llamaste corazón, estábamos débiles porque no es cosa fácil tener uno, y ahí el renació, aquel al que juraste lealtad nos abatió, pero pediste clemencia por nosotros y por tu marido, regresaste a tu mundo para así mantenernos con vida y entrenar, tu pequeña se quedó junto a mí y yo me convertí en algo así como su padre adoptivo, la adoraba y ella a mí, ¡que debilidad más bella! sentía por esta criatura hija tuya, pasaron los meses y yo fui el único que adquirió eso que llamas corazón y con él una fuerza que conmovió los cielos.

 **Tú la intocable…**

Regresaste en secreto al poco tiempo y junto con tu esposo liberamos a hueco mundo, pero aquella batalla fue despiadada, horrenda, llena de sangre y perdidas, tu esposo fue enviado para siempre a descansar, ¡qué manera más injusta de desaparecer!, quería una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con él, pero el precio de la libertad fue su vida y ver crecer a su pequeña, las lágrimas inclusive invadieron a los que no tenían corazón y tu llanto ¡oh mujer! fue escuchado hasta en el mundo de los vivos por que inclusive ellos, los tuyos vinieron, trataron de todo para verte alegre de nuevo pero nada llenaba ese hueco que se formó en tu corazón, tu pequeña corría hacia ti, llorando pidiendo que el volviera, ¡oh que injusta es la vida!, inclusive yo me permití llorar, con mi brazo tape mis lágrimas pero tú que lo veías todo, llorando con tu pequeña en brazos llegaste a mí y tú la intocable, la inalcanzable, aquella que no me era permitida, lloraste, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ti, pero nada te importo y lloraste aferrándote a mí, tu pequeña alzo los brazos hacia mis mejillas rozando con sus infantiles dedos mi mascara de hueco y esta lloro sangre, tu pequeña no se espantó, sino que jugueteo con mi sangre como si fuera algo lindo, como si se acabara de embadurnar con chocolate las manos, o un nuevo juguete le fuera dado y sonrió, inclusive rio y me agarró las mejillas manchándolas con mi propia sangre, las lágrimas de todos ya no corrían, estábamos todos pasmados, y un sentimiento de alegría nos refrescaba, ¡qué extraña sensación!, -¿quién eres tu pequeña?-, pregunte inquieto, sus ojos me contestaron, ese secreto jamás lo diré, pero esa pequeña que tomo mi sangre, hija del secreto más grande entre el viejo y el nuevo mundo es.

 **Tú la intocable…**

Desde ese día observabas a tu pequeña, admirabas como entrenaba con todas las demás criaturas, y te aferrabas a ella para ya no caer más, extrañabas a tu esposo y yo lo notaba, pero algo en tu mirada era muy curioso para mí, aunque vestías de negro y tu cabello recogías una sonrisa se fue formando en ti, tu pequeña tenía el cabello negro como su padre, pero algo notabas que te hacia sonreír, habían ya pasado años, inclusive los hijos de tu más sagrados amigos venían para estar con tu pequeña y ella lanzaba una mirada de alegría cuando se iban ¡qué situación más curiosa!, nos preguntábamos todos, pero tu sonreías, tu sabias el porqué, pero solo fue un año más tarde cuando de nuevo otro enemigo nos atacó y pidió mi vida en prenda que gritaste aquel secreto e impediste que me mataran, yo ya lo sabía, tenía la sospecha, desde que ella tomo mi sangre como juguete después de la muerte de tu esposo, ella tu pequeña ya era una niña en todo el sentido de la palabra, y me llamaba padre porque me quería y yo a ella, y tú se lo permitías, vivías junto a mí, pero no conmigo porque tenías recato y esa era tu forma de ser, pero tu adorable hija ¡oh mujer!, insistía en que debíamos estar más juntos, ella se empeñó tanto que terminaste aceptando un extraño acuerdo.

 **Tú la intocable…**

Debido a aquel acuerdo, tú estabas a unos pasos de mí, yo dormía en el suelo y tú en mi cama, era extraño, incomodo en alguna forma porque tu forma de ser hacia que cada vez que me observabas sea terminar un entrenamiento o simplemente estar reposando en el suelo te pusieras roja al verme, no lo entendí al principio y fue más incómodo cuando un día por accidente salí solo cubierto con una toalla en las partes importantes y tú estabas ahí por entrar a darte una ducha, no entendí por qué pero te me hacías mas exótica, era cierto que mis sentimientos estaban controlados por completo, podía resistir tu presencia, podía estar tranquilo al tenerte cerca, y la dulzura que derramaba por ti ya estaba casi olvidada, me acostumbre a tenerte como mi intocable, pero tú estabas reaccionando a mí de forma diferente a lo ya acostumbrado, te ponías nerviosa y hacías muchos ademanes innecesarios al estar frente a mí, inclusive tu comida cambiaste para agradarme pero yo seguía sin reaccionar, tu hija se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando y otra vez se acercó a mi como cuando su padre murió, e hizo llorar sangre a mi mascara, tomo mi sangre y la puso en mis mejillas, y ahí caí de bruces en un sueño profundo, un sueño antiguo y muy bello en donde una melena anaranjada y otra casi celeste unían todo en un misterioso tejido con un resultado lleno de celestinas mañanas.

 **Tú la intocable…**

Estabas llena de preocupación por que no despertaba, usabas tus mejores técnicas pero nada funcionaba, yo oía tus plegarias, oía tus ruegos y vi tus lágrimas cuando me creías muerto, vi cómo te encogías en un dolor más profundo que cuando Ulquiorra murió a manos de Aizen, y oí las palabras que jamás quisiste decirme, oí el ruego de tu alma, pidiéndome vivir un día más, vi las lágrimas de nuestra pequeña hija, sin el hechizo que la mantenía con el pelo negro, vi su hermoso pelo azul como el mío caer tan largo como el tuyo, escuche tu confesión, tu amor hacia mí y como conseguiste tener una hija mía sin yo saberlo, un hechizo perfecto haciéndote intocable en mi imaginación, y en cada noche volver a mí para amarnos sin recordar nada al amanecer, no era tu culpa, ni la de nadie más que la de aquel despreciable, era mi enfermedad, mi castigo por amarte y traicionar a Aizen, nunca amaste a Ulquiorra, eso era lo que todos creían por su cercanía, pero ambos eran amigos y confidentes el uno del otro, el usó todos sus recursos para lograr que yo estuviera a tu lado cada noche cuando era lucido, y creaba una realidad alternativa en donde a la mitad el no existía, tú y el eran hermanos, no solo de corazón, lo descubrieron por pura locura al ser tocados por nuestra hija y mi sangre en uno de mis transes, no habían podio liberarme de tal hechizo, y tu Orihime estabas muy triste pero me tenías cuidándome como lo más valioso, mi pequeña Aiko trataba con su poder de traerme a la realidad y Ulquiorra trataba de que Aizen aún vivo, no me matara para estar otra noche más a tu lado, al lado de mi pequeña, que ahora ya tenía 17 veranos y estaba pronta su primavera, lo entendí todo pues era de noche y tu lucias hermosa ¡oh mujer preciosa!, qué más quisiera yo que mantenerte a mi lado, envejeciendo juntos después de miles de años, pero esa última noche , bendita noche sin estrellas mientras tu cabello jugaba enredándose en mis manos, llegó la verdad a mi conciencia, ahora entendía por qué, porque cada vez más me volvía frio hacia ti, mi intocable, mi preciosa mujer, madre de mi única hija, esa razón, esa tracción que me separaba de ti era mi propia muerte, y aquella noche di mi último suspiro pues Aizen lo logro, me enfrió los sentimientos matándome con ellos, mi corazón solo podía ser arrebatado y destruido si yo lentamente moría amándote, te amaba tanto mi dulce Orihime, amaba tanto a nuestra dulce niña, quería aunque jamás lo aceptaría a Ulquiorra pues es tu hermano y fue un gran amigo, amaba a este mundo y al otro, estaba tan lleno de amor que me dolía, dolía hasta matar, tú lo notaste pues observas todo y con un suspiro me hiciste una promesa, lo sellamos con el beso del hasta luego y lentamente mis lágrimas de amor, agonía y felicidad se combinaban con tu sangre, con la sangre de nuestra Aiko y con la salada esperanza del retorno.

Aquel día yo morí por completo, la traición a Aizen me costó la vida, pero en cuanto renaciera lo mataría y te encontraría mi dulce Orihime y esta vez no te soltaría, te amaría hasta el punto de morir de nuevo en tus dulces labios si eso era vivir pues eso quería.

 **Tú la intocable…**

Desde que morí han pasado muchos años pero para mí tan solo han sido minutos, desperté y era otra era, todo lo que conocía ya no era, desperté violento y lleno de sed de sangre, me importaba poco o nada la autoridad y desafiar al mejor para vencerlo era mi lema, pero algo me faltaba, me sentía incompleto, mi mascara de hollow solo era una dentadura y mis ojos llenos de ira se mantenían, estaba al servicio de un cualquiera, le llamaban Aizen pero yo lo odiaba, no tenía razón, pero poco o nada me importaba, Ulquiorra era mi enemigo pues no me respetaba y eso me chocaba, peleábamos pero algo en el aire me indicaba que él aunque me odiara no lo hacía por completo simplemente no le interesaba, así pasaron mileños hasta que de nuevo una mañana gris como las demás una melena anaranjada con ojos llenos de tristeza acompañada por mi enemigo se llevó toda mi atención, me curo varias heridas tontas en una batalla que me desafío hasta las entrañas, la observe, esos ojos grises, esa melena larga y anaranjada y una tímida pero hermosa mujer que vestía ropas riquísimas estaba arrodillada frente a mi curándome, ¿qué tenía esta mujer que se me hacía tan intocable?.

Averigüe quien era la de los ojos grises tristes pero de sonrisa exótica y ahora ya no luchaba por venganza, luchaba para ella me curara, no decía palabra solo lo necesario, pero su sola presencia era suficiente para mí, Orihime era su nombre, una princesa humana custodiada por Ulquiorra que envidia le tenía y note su cercanía, pero no dije palabra, cuando varios humanos vinieron por ella, la secuestre sin que ella chistara y ahí lo entendí, esa mujer, esa que me tenía más vigoroso y encelado que una buena batalla con mi mejor enemigo era mi eternamente intocable Orihime, mía y de nadie más pues su corazón desde la eternidad fue mío actuando un poco confundido.

 ** _Tú, la intocable… mujer que más amo, amare y ame desde los tiempos antiguos hasta la eternidad por siempre y para siempre mía, Orihime mi dulce niña._**

 ** _Viniste de nuevo a mí, siempre a mí, porque tu corazón tiene mi nombre escrito_**

 ** _El nombre del arrancar, del 6to espada._**

 ** _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_**


End file.
